The invention relates to a dual-circuit lighting fixture assembly having at least two independent lighting circuits for low-voltage lamps, which allows the length of track powered by one transformer to be substantially increased.
Existing systems use a transformer connected to low-voltage track lights. The length of such tracks is limited by the amperage in the circuit provided by the transformer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lighting fixture assembly which substantially increases the length of such tracks connected to a transformer.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a dual-circuit lighting fixture assembly having at least two independent lighting circuits for supporting and energizing low-voltage lamps, such as 12 volts or 24 volts. The system includes one or more track sections, each having two sets of current-carrying conductors, a plurality of lamp clips locked in position on the track sections, the lamp clips making an electrical circuit between one of the conductors and the lamps, a track connector for connecting like track sections end-to-end to form a continuous lighting fixture assembly of variable length, and a power-feed connector to supply power from power-supply cables to the conductors.
The track sections each include an elongated insulating housing defining a plurality of conductor channels for mounting at least one set of conductors along an upper plane surface of the housing and at least one other set of conductors along a lower plane surface of the housing. The track section has a plurality of openings formed in the plane of the housing between the upper and the lower sets of conductors at predetermined locations along the length of the housing. Each opening has a pair of complementary tabs formed on the perimeter thereof, the tabs being spaced-apart and opposite one another to engage corresponding apertures of the lamp clip. A low-profile track connector connects sections of track together end-to-end to form a continuous line of track of variable length from one track section to the next without interruption at the point of connection.
An improved lamp clip is provided featuring simple construction, including mechanical means for attaching the lamp clip to the track sections and separate contact means for making electrical contact between the lamps and one of the conductors. The lamp clip includes a body member having first and second legs for supporting the lamp clip on the track and a pair of lamp-receiving sockets integrally connected to the legs, each socket for receiving the terminal end of a lamp. Formed from a single strip of spring steel or brass, the lamp clip provides an efficient electrical path between the conductors and the lamps. Each leg has an aperture for receiving the corresponding tab located on the track opening. When the tab engages this aperture, the leg of the lamp clip is locked in place on the track. One leg also includes at least one outwardly-extending tang attached thereto for making electrical contact with one of the conductors. In one embodiment of the present invention, the legs are equal in length, and the tang makes contact with one of the conductors in the upper plane of the housing.